Weekends of Darkness
by FlameWallet
Summary: We're really bad at summary's so this is pretty much an adventure book with Tricia, Faith, Lauren, and STOLL BROTHERS! Haha they are so fun to write for! Please read! You'll most likely enjoy! And for the record, 3 friends collaborated to write this!
1. Our Sleepover in the Underworld

"Where are they? Their late." I looked at Lauren. "That suprises you?" We were about to leave to go to my dad's "house" for the weekend, but Travis and Connor Stoll weren't here yet. Typical sons of Hermes.

"Let's just go to their cabin. I'll wake them up when we get there." said Tricia. "How are you gonna do that?" I didn't really want to know. She had that evil grin on her face. I knew I was gonna enjoy this.

The three of us left our bags on the top of Half-Blood Hill, and quietly ran down to the Hermes cabin. It wasn't as crowded as usual, which was strange, but it made it easier to walk around. For some reason, Tricia insisted that she just stand in the doorway. So she did, and Lauren and I continued in looking for Connor and Travis. We heard them shouting, and soon found them.

"Why'd you do that?" yelled Travis. "I didn't! You wet yourself." Connor yelled back. "No I didn't!" "Yes you did!" "Dude, I haven't wet the bed since I was six!" "Remember last year?" "IT WAS A BAD DREAM!" "Guys!" I yelled. Hermes kids must be sound sleepers, because none of them woke up. I heard Tricia laughing in the background.

"We gotta go." "But he-", started Connor. "Neither one of you wet the bed, now lets go!" "But why is it-" Travis stopped. They looked at each other and cursed. Lauren and I started laughing. This is the benefits of having a friend who happens to be Poseidon's daughter.

They grabbed their bags, and we all sprinted back up the hill where Mrs. O'Leary was waiting for us. We hopped on, except me of course. Did I mention I was the daughter of Hades?

As soon as everyone was comfy (or as comfy as you can get on the back of a hellhound.) and we took off.

When things finally came back into focus, we were in front of the Hollywood sign. It's amazing how shadow travel got us from New York to California in a few minutes. Mrs. O'Leary seemed pretty tired, but I guess since I had been doing this so often lately it hasn't affected me.

In front of the "H", I said the words my dad told me and the portal opened almost immediately. Charon recognized us (although for some reason he didn't look happy about it, but he never looks happy, so I didn't take it personally.). Instead of have of having to use his boat-thingy, he let us take my dad's "super wave runners of death." (dun dun dun).

Hades was waiting for us outside his throne room. When he saw the rest of my friends, he just rolled his eyes. "Honey, their just kids! Be a little friendlier," said Persephone, when suddenly a voice screamed, "Cereal's ready!" I groaned. "Why didn't you tell me she was gonna be here," I said. You think I knew?", he said.

She walked in and glared at me. "You didn't tell me they would be here this weekend." "I assumed you knew! They always come the first weekend of every month." Hades said. Demeter rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. We have plenty of cereal anyways. I need to talk to Chiron soon. They must not feed those kids anything if they all look like that," she said. "Actually, I don't like cer-," Connor started, but Lauren elbowed him in the ribs, and Tricia gave him the death glare. "We would love some cereal, Lady Demeter. Thank you for your hospitality." Tricia said sweetly. I heard Travis mutter "suck up" and Lauren's fail attempt to laugh silently. I smiled.

Demeter seemed pleased. She handed us each a bowl of cereal, and we ate in silence. When we had finished, me and my friends left to go to my room. We put our bags away, and agreed on what to do. We would go visit Silena and Beckendorf in Elysium, then probably play freeze tag in the fields of asphodel and play ball with Cerubus. So we started the long walk to Elysium.

Instead of the normal 45 minute trip, it took close to 3 hours. The Stoll brothers get distracted by the smallest things, from shiny black rocks to going up to ghosts and trying to shake their hand, then when the ghosts hand goes through theirs they yelled, " Cyk!"

We finally got to Elysium, and talked to Silena and Charlie for a while. They loved seeing us, even if they were ghosts.

On our way back, we saw Tantalus. He had been a substitute for Chiron a while back, and he hated us. I had no idea where Travis got the cereal o how he kept it from spilling all this time, but he went over to Tantalus and would hold it just out of his reach. Eventually, Tantalus lunged at Travis and scared him. He walked back soaking wet with Cheerios in his hair.

We got back to our rooms and crashed. I needed the sleep. I was defidently feeling the shadow travel effects. Everyone jumped out of bed the next day, scared and very confused. Demeter had used the intercom and screamed "CEREAL!" and apparently knew a song about it too. We ate our cereal, then went to play freeze tag in the fields of asphodel.

Let me tell you, if you had to pay money to watch Travis and Connor play freeze tag, do it. It's the funniest thing ever! They tend to think some ghosts are solid like humans, so they try to tag them and fall right through them. They'd also trip a lot. Time flew to fast though, and soon we had to leave. We grabbed our bags, told Demeter, Persephone, and Hades bye, tossed Cerubus a few rubber balls, and left. No one was sad though. We'd be back in a month!


	2. Walmart Raid

"Connor! Bro! Wake up!" I heard Travis yell in my ear. I groaned and rolled over to look at him. He was grinning like an idiot. Did I forget something? "Remember what today is?" he asked. I must've looked confused, because he stopped smiling for a minute. Finally, I figured it out. I threw my fist in the air and yelled, "Shopping at walmart!" I sprang out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth, and continually muttered to myself how this was gonna be the best day ever.

Travis and I raced toward the mess hall. On our way our friends Lauren, Faith, and Tricia caught up with us. They were coming along with us for the walmart raid.

We ate our breakfast faster than we'd ever eaten before, and headed out to walmart. This was the perfect day for it too. Chiron and Mr. D were in Olympus for the annual summer solstice meeting. We had a few sub-councilors for the day, but with so many campers they wouldn't even notice we were missing.

After a short drive, we finally saw the entrance to walmart. Faith summoned a few of her dead skeleton buddies to seal the front doors, while we go through the back. Walmart was closed for the day. It was some stupid holiday they take off for. (Why the doors weren't locked I have no idea)

As we got to the door, I started to push on it, but it just wouldn't open. Travis tried to help me, but had no success. We rammed it a few times too, but it just wouldn't budge. I cursed then said,"The skeletons must've blocked this opening too!" I grumbled, then glared at Faith. "Let me try!" said Lauren. She walked over to the door and pulled on it. It opened. She gasped in fake surprise. Faith and Tricia smirked at us in the background. I glared at them. Faith returned the glare, then rolled her eyes.

"Pff" Travis said as he saw the sign that said pull handle. We walked inside.

Now this is where the fun begins. We all looked at each other, and a moment of understanding passed between us. We grabbed the nearest shopping carts and started doing some shopping cart races. Travis and I were on a team and Tricia and Lauren were on another. Faith was at the finish line with a flag.

She blew the whistle, and we took off. I was riding in the cart while Travis pushed me towards the finish line. Lauren was in the other cart and Tricia was pushing.

They were gaining on us. I yelled at Travis to go faster. He just grunted in annoyance. He hated when I told him what to do. He must've slipped, because I ended up in the centerof a mountain of toilet paper rolls.

In the end, Lauren and Tricia won, and we lost the bet. "Cheaters" Travis mumbled as we were getting dressed in fairy costumes.

Faith did out makeup, Lauren was putting pink fairy wings on our backs, and Tricia was taking pictures for the camps website.

After all that we played Marco-Polo. Lauren came up with that idea. It was pretty fun until Travis's turn. He kept running into almost anything. Instead of saying 'Polo' I yelled "Klutz!" Sadly he found me. He peaked though I saw it!

So after a fun and tiring day at walmart, we headed back to camp. We decided we'd do this again another day. Maybe even at a mall and being Clarisse along!

Eh...

* * *

**Chapter two is up! Please comment and we'll try to reply. We have many other stories in mind, but send in suggestions and we might try to incorporate them:) Thanks!**


	3. Restricted Fun

_**Travis's POV**_

"You can't go anywhere for the next two weeks. No canoe races. No chariot races. And you have the last shower shifts," Chiron finished.

Honestly, I was surprised. I thought that we'd get extra chores, and not be able to play capture the flag. We wrecked a Walmart for crying out loud! I looked at Connor, Faith, Tricia, and Lauren. They were pretty surprised too. We all nodded, and and Chiron rode off.

Once we were sure he was gone, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was so much fun! Yeah we got in trouble, but who cares? It's not the first time.

When we finally stopped laughing, we decided on what to do. But first, cabin inspections. I hated those! And today Aphrodite's cabin was doing it. They're neat freaks to say the least. We all rushed back to our cabins.

Connor and I shoved all our stuff under the mattress and in our trunk. The rest of the Hermes kids did the same. When they finally came around, we got a 5 out of 10. That's the best we've ever done! Everyone started to party, so Connor and I stepped out.

Connor ran off to plan a prank with Faith and Tricia, but I had other plans. I ran off to find Lauren. She was waiting for me with her guitar Apollo had given to her on her birthday, just as planned. We set off to find our first target: Chris. We found him walking by the lake. "Hey Chris! We wanted to sing you a few songs we've bee working on, just for you!" He looked suspicious for a second, but then he shrugged and sat down. I gave Lauren the signal, and she started playing. When it got to my part, I started to sing, "Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend!" Chris laughed, which was a relief because he could pummel the crap out of me (trust me). After we finished, I said "Now this one, is from Clarisse." His eyes lit up. I smiled. He was falling for it.

Lauren started playing, and I started singing 'Potential Breakup Song' by Aly and AJ. This he wasn't so happy about. Halfway through the song, he actually threw a punch at me! Lucky for me, I have catlike reflexes (rawr) and ducked out of the way. I was sad though! I thought we did good, I mean we harmonized and everything! He stormed off, probably to get Clarisse to kill us.

It was a nice day, so we stayed down by the lake. Earlier we had signed up to lead the campfire tonight, while Connor, Tricia, and Faith pulled off their prank.

We practiced till dinner, then went to eat. Connor, Faith, and Tricia left as we all headed towards the bleachers. Lauren tuned her guitar while I warmed up my "golden" pipes. We started off with the "Campfire Song" that they sing on Spongebob. The fire sparked, but never lit. Everyone seemed annoyed, so we kicked it up a notch and sang "Fire" from Camp Rock 2, and "Hey Princess" by Allstar Weekend.

Meanwhile, Faith was grabbing the jars of spiders from her cabin and ran to the Athena cabin. She dumped the spiders on the bunks, in the cabinets, on the floor, and anywhere else she saw. She disposed of the jars in the woods, then ran off to help Connor.

We finished "Fire" and "Hey Princess". Everyone sang along, and by the end the fire was going steadily, but it wasn't high enough for me yet. Lauren and I wanted to get it so high that we burned the tree down. So next we did "1985" by Bowling for Soup, and "She Said" by Stephen Jerzak.

Faith and Connor were still trying to pull the crate of chickens into the Aphrodite cabin. They finally got it through the door and got to work. Faith would pull all the makeup out of a drawer, and Connor would put a live chicken in the drawer and shut it. Then they would toss the makeup in the crate.

They did this till every drawer had a chicken in it. They still had a few chickens left, so they stuck them in the shower and let them run around the cabin. Then the pulled the crate out, now full of makeup and hair products, then hid it in the woods and ran to help Tricia.

"You ain't worth the trouble", Lauren and I finished. Everyone cheered. They loved it, and the fire was less than 3 inches from the lowest branch. We could do three more songs, and we had to make them great. We decided on the first 2: "Burning Up" by the Jonas Brothers, and "911" by Sean Kingston. Right before we started, I caught a glimpse of Faith and Connor running towards the Ares' cabin.

When Faith and Connor met up with Tricia, she was almost done. She had put a real boars head in a box wrapped with a bow, and had a broken replica of Clarisse's spear in its mouth. She set that on Clarisse's bed, along with a tag that said:

_To: Clarisse_

_Happy Birthday!_

_With Love from your friends Tricia, Faith, and Connor_

To put the finishing touches on their little gift, they wrapped little piglets in the bedsheets (hehe pigs in a blanket) and left.

Halfway through "911" I saw them return. I smiled thinking of all the possible outcomes. Then, as we finished, I looked up. The flame was touching the tree. We had to do 1 more song! So I chose the first one that popped in my head, "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas.

We got through the first verse, then the chorus, when it finally ignited. Everyone screamed, but I started laughing. We grabbed water and eventually put it out. Everyone glared at us, and the nymph in that tree slapped me, but I didn't know why they weren't happy. We just set a record for the biggest campfire ever!

Exhausted, everyone went back to their cabins and got in bed. I counted: 3…2…1…AHHHHH! Guess the pranks worked! I started cracking up. I might as well laugh now. We'd be in huge trouble tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up! Thanks for being patient! We have some smart friends on here who helped us to get them back up. Chapter 4 is at least halfway written! We're trying to write the rest of it before break, so it should be up soon. Thanks for reading! Send in all comments, complaints, suggestions, ideas, etc. We'll try to respond ASAP:)**


	4. Hijacking Apollo's Chariot Part 1

Lauren's View

Hijacking Apollo's Chariot

Travis, Connor, Tricia, Faith, and Lauren:

Due to your previous behavior, here are the list of punishments Mr. D and I have agreed upon:

Clean up anything that has to do with chicken/pigs.  
Exterminate any remaining spiders.

Re-organize Aphrodite's kids makeup.  
Do all the camp's dishes.  
If needed we'll add more later. We will leave someone here to supervise you.

We all read the note. It wasn't fair! We we're just having fun. And today was the day we were suppose to visit Olympus! But no, we had to clean up and do all the dirty work.

On the other hand, it was worth it. The screams we heard? Priceless. Especially Clarisse, when she saw what she thought was her electric spear. I think they could hear her all the way on Olympus!

So we all met up on Half-Blood Hill and waved goodbye to the vans as they headed toward Olympus. We grabbed a broom, mop, some paper towels, and a trashcan, and got back to work. Chiron never said who would supervise us, or where they would be, so we cleaned while we waited.

The first cabin we started on was Aphrodite's. We scraped up chicken crud and picked up stray feathers. Then we pulled out all the makeup from the crate, and put it back in the drawers.

Next, we went and sprayed the Athena cabin down with spider killer. We had to shake out all the bed and pillows sheets, rugs, curtains, etc. It didn't help that Travis is afraid of spiders, and yelped when one ran by.

After the Athena cabin was finished (or as finished as it was gonna get), we headed to everyone's least favorite cabin: Ares.

It wasn't as bad as I thought. The pigs had been put in a pen near where the Council or Cloven Elders meet, along with the chickens. They were going to become dinner, but the satyrs found it _very _offensive. We threw out the boars head and the broken replica of Clarisse's spear. Connor went to get the real spear from where we his it. He found it, but it smelled like fried chicken when he got back.

We finally finished with Ares, and headed to the last (and biggest) job: washing the dishes. Normally the harpies do it, but they left it up to us. It may not sound like a hard job, but imagine 300+ campers, and staff members eating sloppy joes that have dried onto the plate, and you'll understand part of what we were dealing with.

Just when we had started to fill up the sink, we heard the door slam. "Will someone _please _tell me why I just got slapped by a tree Nymph?" Apollo shouted. We laughed. "Sorry, um, dad. Travis and I rocked the campfire last night, and the flame caught her tree on fire." I said.

"You burned down a tree?" He sounded angry. "I , we.. uh." Travis stuttered. "I'm so proud of you!" He said. "How many songs did it take to burn it down?" "9 or 10 I think." I said.

"That's pretty good! I mean, I probably could've done it after 1 note, but good job any way!" He smiled. "So your suppose to supervise us today?" I asked. "I wasn't. They were going to send Hera, but since I'm the awesome god of oracles, I saw how that turned out, and… well you get where I'm going."

I sighed. Hera tended to hate everyone, though no one knows why. I turned around to see what everyone else was doing. Travis and Connor was messing with Dionysus's leopard head plague, and Tricia and Faith were staring at Apollo, eyes twinkling, and drooling a bit. Go figure.

"So how'd you get here?" I asked him, glancing at Faith and Tricia. They didn't budge. "My awesome Shelby Cobra sun chariot, duh!" He smiled. "Dang this is a lot of dishes. Since I'm so proud of you, I'll help." "Thanks Apollo." I said. Then I hugged him, whish was awkward. Tricia and Faith were glaring at me, when I got an idea. Apollo was listening to his IPod, so we stepped back and started talking. We decided on what to do, and I walked back to Apollo. I could hear "Pocket Full Of Sunshine" blaring through his headphones. "Hey we're gonna take the sun chariot for a spin! Be back later." He nodded his head, so we slipped out the back door and ran toward where he had parked.

"Haha! This is gonna be sick!" Connor shouted. "Whose gonna drive?" Tricia asked. Everyone looked at each other. "I'll drive!" Travis yelled. "Gods no!" said Faith. Last time Travis drove it didn't go well. "Lauren, Apollo's your dad, and it's his chariot. You drive."

Everyone looked at me. "Um, well I uh, hehe. Ugh okay!" They were smiling, so I tried to smile back, but it was pretty much impossible. I was _freaking out_. I've never driven anything more than an atv or go kart before, but it couldn't be that hard right? I said a quick prayer that I had inherited my dad's driving skills.

When we reached the chariot, we all just stood still, letting the adrenaline take over. But the silence was quickly broken with three works from Travis. "I… call… shotgun."


	5. Hijacking Apollo's Chariot Part 2

Apollo really needs to hide his keys better. Connor knew exactly where to look (which I found scary). After wrestling the keys away from him and dropping them in the water 3 times, I thought we were ready to go. Wrong. No one wanted to sit next to Connor. But Travis wanted to be "fair" so he made Tricia sit on the left, Faith on the right, and Connor sat in the middle. I'm not sure who I felt worse for. We hadn't even started the chariot yet and they were already arguing.

I put the keys in the ignition and started the chariot (now in truck form). Faith, Tricia, and Connor were having a tickle war in the backseat, and it got really loud. Luckily, Apollo thinks of everything. Travis hit a button and a soundproof window went up between the two rows of seats. Travis continued to show me how to shift gears and other car stuff while we listened to what was going on in the back through special speakers. He was in the middle of explaining that D meant drive, not danger, when we heard Tricia start talking.

"So you datin' anybody?" she asked. Everything got quiet. Travis rolled the window-thing down to hear better, and I heard Faith mumble "Awkward".

Connor leaned back and smirked. " Why, Tricia?" he asked. She slapped him. "Eww NO! Not like that!" she screeched. Everything got awkwardly silent again. I HATED that.

"But you know," Tricia started, "Faith is available and she kind of has a crush on you!"

"What?" She blushed. "No-no! I-uh...Tricia does!" she smirked, still blushing. "Uh-Uh!" "Yeah huh!" They argued back and forth.

"Fine, if we both have a crush on him, let him decide!" Tricia yelled. Connor looked uncomfortable. "Um...haha I'm hotter than Travis!"

Travis turned around. "Okay, first off that's 100% not true! Second, Connor you should be soaking this up bro! This is most likely the first and last time two girls will get in a chick fight over you!" He stuck his tongue out at Connor.

Faith flicked him. "Were not fighting!" she yelled. "Ouch! Yes you are!" he yelled back. I laughed a little as Faith flicked Travis in the back of the head every 5 seconds. Then Tricia started tickling me. "What'd I do?" I said between laughs. "You laughed at us! And don't act like were crazy we know you have a huge crush on Travis!" Now it was my turn to blush. "No I don't!" I tried to say, but Tricia wouldn't stop tickling me. This went on for several minutes, until Travis jumped and jerked the wheel. "Lauren, eyes on the sky!" he shrieked. We narrowly missed a mountain.

"I'm sorry! I can't help being extremely ticklish!" We argued like this for a while, until I looked out the rearview mirror. "Okay everybody STOP!" I practically screamed. "We've got company". Everyone slowly turned around. "There's nothing th-" Connor started, when we caught a glimpse of something shiny. Zeus's chariot! One by one we spotted more and more of the gods chariots.

Everything got really hectic. No one knew what to do, until Connor looked under his seat. "No way!" he shouted. Everyone got quiet and looked at him as he pulled out a giant paintball gun. "Dude, your dad thinks of EVERYTHING!" he said to me. The rest of them also found guns and cans of paintballs under their seats.

They all leaned out the side windows (Connor out the back) and started shooting while I tried to drive. The gods picked a bad day to wear white. Poseidon looked like he got attacked by a group of giant killer skittles. Artemis, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Ares looked even worse.

For a while it looked like we were winning, until we ran into a flock of Hephaestus's metal bird things. They slowed us down, but one by one they fell away. Apparently paint makes them malfunction:)

Just as we were about to lose control again, we saw Ares spiralling down and something whiz by. Ares pulled out of his tailspin, and we looked up just in time to see Apollo and Hermes with their winged high tops on and the biggest paintball guns I'd ever seen! They took off, shooting at the other gods and goddesses.

Now filled with confidence, Tricia, Faith, and Connor crawled through the back window into the truck bed and started shooting from back there. Travis just leaned farther out his window, and I was still trying to drive. I kept looking at the mirrors to see what was going on.

Tricia was leaning over and shooting at Zeus and managed to hit Hera, who was in the same chariot. Connor was shooting at Artemis with a little help from Apollo (sibling rivalry!). Faith was aiming at Poseidon. She shot, but Poseidon moved too soon and it ended up hitting Hades in the face. She gasped and yelled "Sorry dad!". He growled, reached inside his robe, and pulled out a paintball gun bigger than Apollo and Hermes's guns combined. "Hit the deck!" Tricia screamed. They all dropped down on the floor of the truck as 3 softball size paintballs flew inches from their heads. He laughed evilly.

This was getting out of control. So I did the only thing that came to mind: drive faster! We drove in circles for 10 minutes, shooting at whoever we passed, when things went from bad to worse. Hades had us in his sight again. He loaded another mega-paintball (which Apollo found out they were frozen...the hard way) and shot at us. I screamed and floored the gas pedal as far as it would go. Luckily, we got out of the way. Unfortunately, Zeus didn't. Everything froze. "We are so dead," I barely managed to whisper.

"You think?" Travis quietly replied.


	6. Hijacking Apollo's Chariot Part 3

Apollo's Chariot part 3

Everyone was starting to turn around and head back to Olympus, but Hades had one more trick up his sleeve. He pulled out a frozen paintball the size of a bowling ball from somewhere in his chariot and chucked it at our chariot. And let me tell you, gods can pack A LOT of power into the things they throw. The paintball hit us dead on at full speed, and the next thing I know the chariot was rolling through the sky and we were barreling towards the ground...  
"Gosh I'm dead I'm dead I'm so dead," I muttered. Every time I blinked we were closer to splattering all over the ground. I heard my friends screaming. Somehow Connor and Faith ended up above me. Tricia and Travis were below me, getting closer to the ground every second. . I couldn't stand to watch my best friends die, so I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball, when suddenly I wasn't falling anymore. "It must've been an instant death" I thought. But if I was dead, why could I feel a slight breeze? Questions kept shooting through my head until I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to start crying when I heard a voice that sounded strangely like Faith. "Lauren, open your eyes." oh my gosh she must've died too! I felt myself start shaking. "Lauren! Snap out of it and look around!" I opened my eyes and looked up at Apollo as he gently set Faith and I on the ground. Hermes landed next to me with Travis and Tricia. Thank the gods Apollo and Hermes had their flying shoes on! Everyone started smiling at each other and giggling, when we thought of something kinda important.  
"Where's Connor?" Faith asked. Uh oh. We looked up just in time to hear a scream and see him crash through a tree. Luckily, he managed to grab onto a branch. But unfortunately it was a thin branch, and even though it slowed him down, it snapped. He landed on the hood of a Camaro that was parked under the tree (I guess we landed in a park). We heard the windshield crack, and Connor let out a soft groan.  
Everyone just stared in silence. "Well, that's gonna hurt in the morning!" Apollo said. "It hurts now!" Connor whined. At least he was alive! He was still laying there though. Tricia and Faith ran over to see if he's okay.  
"So why didn't you grab him?" Travis asked Hermes. "Well we only had four hands!" he said. Apollo shook his head in agreement.  
"You couldn't have caught him with magic or something?" I asked. They looked at each other. "Did not think of that one." Apollo said quietly. Travis rolled his eyes and the rest of us joined Tricia and Faith near Connor.  
Faith and Tricia were fighting over him. "He needs to go to the hospital! What if he broke bones or something?" Tricia argued. "Who needs doctors when you've got Apollo?" she replied. Meanwhile, Connor lay motionless on the hood.  
"Hey", I said. I tried to break it up, but they wouldn't stop. Finally, Travis had had enough. "HEY!" he yelled. Immediately they stopped arguing, and everyone looked at him. "Forgetting someone?" he asked as he nodded towards Connor.  
Tricia and Faith looked at each other for a split second, then practically raced each other to each side of Connor. Apollo and Hermes stood at the front of the car. There was no more room around the car, so Travis and I stood behind them.  
"Thanks for stopping them. It normally takes me close to an hour to break them up." I whispered to him. "No problem" he replied with a wink. I smiled at him.  
"HOLY ZEUS!" Apollo yelled. "IT'S THAT BAD?" Tricia and Faith said simultaneously, then glared at each other. "It's awful! The windshield is cracked almost in two, and it'll take forever to get those dents out of the hood." "We don't care about the car! What about Connor?" Travis asked. Apollo looked slightly offended, but went into what he called 'Dr. Awesome mode'.  
He pulled a bongo from somewhere and handed it to me, and we broke into 'Magic' by b.o.b.(him singing, me playing bongo's. Apparently now that's Apollo's favorite song for healing people;)Shortly after we finished, Connor was sitting up and walking around. He was a little sore, but no more broken bones so he was good to go.  
And we did go...to Olympus. Right after we finished the song, Hermes got an Iris message from Zeus saying he needed all of us in the throne room. So Apollo scribbled a note and set it and some drachma's on the hood. I don't think the drachma's would help unless the dude got his car repaired in Greece, or if those Cash4Gold stores accepted ancient Greek coins, but I didn't say anything (Hey, it's the thought that counts right?).  
Since the sun chariot was totaled for now, we had to take a cab to Olympus. The sisters fought over the eye the whole time, but we got there in record time!  
When we got to the lobby they wouldn't let us through. Apparently we were covered in so much paint that no one could recognize us. Hermes showed the guard his cellphone-caduceus thing and they let us through immediately and continued to apologize till the elevator doors closed. We heard thunder rumbling in the distance, so right as the doors opened we took off in a sprint to the throne room.  
We stopped in the center of the throne room, panting and tired, only to look up and see everyone glaring at us (except Hades of course, who was trying to hold back a laugh). I half expected Apollo and Hermes to just ditch us, but they stayed put, staring at the floor and covered in paint like the rest of us. After a few more awkward minutes, Zeus finally spoke.  
"As much as the majority of us would like to kill you five, we can't, since it would divide our council and start a war. However, we will still have to punish you.  
I heard everyone sigh (me included) when Apollo spoke up. "But why punish them for helping us?" I heard Hera mutter "Not again..." but I wanted to know what he was getting at. Apparently Zeus did too, because he didn't stop Apollo.  
"Most everyone in this council tends to be so uptight all the time. When was the last time we all got away from the stress of our jobs?"  
"Dionysus's bowling party in 1909" Hades lazily replied. "Oh gosh, please don't bring that us!" said Athena  
"Why not!" Dionysus asked. "I thought it was fun!" Everyone started talking at once.  
"Hey, hey, hey! My point is they got us to get away from our problems and do something fun for the first time in 100 years. I think we should do a paintball war every week!" He smiled proudly thinking he had won. That's when Hephaestus turned on the TV.  
"Some freak weather around the world today. This video shows the sun accelerating, and shiny little specks of light flying around it. Here's the weirdest part: the sun seems to zig zag and go backwards at some points, and there are reports from viewers that paint has been falling from the sky! Has global warming really started to take affect, or has 2012 come early?"  
Zeus started to speak, until the next news segment came on. "We're here with Ben Dover near the park on 7th street. He says he was in the bank cashing a check, when he thought he saw something fall from the sky. He didn't think about it again until he went back to his car. The windshield was cracked in half, the hood was badly dented, and what appears to be a pile of Greek drachma's were sitting on the hood along with this note:  
_'Dear dude who owns this car. Sorry about the windshield and hood. We were flying around playing paintball and things went downhill. Here's some coins to get it fixed. From Apollo (the most awesome __Greek god__)'_  
Seems like the local gang is up to no good again. If this happens to your car or you see anything suspicious, report it to the number down below" Hephaestus turned the TV off, and everyone was silent.  
"You still think you helped?" Ares mumbled. "Well technically the gang thing isn't my fault. I mean I left the note on the hood and everything." Apollo said, defending himself.  
They started arguing over what to do, and everything got very loud. "Okay, raise your hands if you want them dead." Only Ares and Hera raised their hands.  
"Wait what's up with that?" Ares shouted. "10 minutes ago you all wanted them dead!" "Well yeah, that was before we saw the mortals freaking out." Dionysus replied. Even Zeus smiled at that.  
"Fine, but next time you won't be so lucky. Council dismissed." Zeus said. He still had a small smile on his face as he walked off.  
Apollo, Hermes, Faith, Tricia, Connor, Travis, and I just stood in the middle of the throne room in awkward silence. "So where do you think Zeus goes when he's not in council?"Connor asked. That broke the silence, and everyone laughed. "Apollo, you should be a lawyer or something! That was pretty cool." Faith said. "And Hades that was some great paint balling out there!" Travis shouted. I hadn't even seen Hades walk up. Apparently, Faith hadn't either because she jumped when he tapped her on the shoulder. He chuckled quietly. "Hey, where's Tricia?" Connor asked. "Oh, she's over there with Poseidon. He's trying out his 'responsible parent' speech" Hermes answered. "Why Connor?" Apollo smirked.  
He blushed. Apollo started laughing. "Better not let Aphrodite know" he said with a wink. All of the sudden we heard laughing near us. I guess Poseidon finally gave up his responsible speech.  
They both walked over to join us. We all talked and joked around until Chiron told us it was time to go. We said our goodbye's and thanked Apollo, Hermes, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and the rest again. Then we took the elevators down and hopped in the camp van, me next to Travis and Tricia next to Connor. Poor Faith. Looks like she'll be fifth-wheeling it for awhile!


	7. Under the Sea Part 1

**WARNING: This story was written completely/entirely by Tricia. Read at your own risk...lol ;) And Tricia, since I know you'll read this eventually I typed it and posted it EXACTLY like you said to **

"Come on please?" Lauren and Faith said in unison.

"No!" I yelled.

"But why not?"

"Because I don't know if I can keep you guys...safe enough. And I'm not sure if my dad will say yes."

They both looked at me with the puppy dog faces and acted all upset and ready to cry.

"All right" I finally gave in. "I'll ask my dad and see if Tyson could possibly make some type of suit thingy to keep you guys safe from the pressure. But if not then I have an idea." I gave them an evil grin, as they call it. My plan was to make them bubbles around their heads, but only if my dad said yes and Tyson couldn't make the suit thingy's.

So a week went by and my dad gave me an Iris message. He asked me about camp and stuff like that. And after he got done rambling about something I don't even know about, I asked him if Lauren, Faith, Connor, Travis, and I could come for a visit. He asked about how to keep them safe, and I told him how I was going to ask Tyson about the suit.

And this is the reply I got back, "Why not just use bubbles?" So I told him my concern about the pressure, and he told me, "I'll take care of that! So yeah you guys can come"

"When?" I asked so politely.

"Whenever you are ready".

"Ok" And with that he waved his hand and his image disappeared.

That afternoon I called a meeting. Of course Faith and Lauren showed up on time, but Travis and Connor did not. After about 30 mins. they finally strutted in.

"So what did he say?" Lauren blurted out.

My reply was "He said...yes and he told me when we go to make you guys bubbles."

They all screamed "Awesome."

"But, you guys CAN NOT pop each others bubbles! Did you hear me?"

"Yes" Connor said really fast, and then Travis agreed. And then I glanced at Lauren and Faith and they quickly nodded. I told them a couple rules like; If you see a shark it probably will attack you, or like Don't talk to the mermaids.

Travis said "Why not?"

I looked at him as if he had the brain of a fish and said "Because most of them are guys, and if you say something and you offend them you are in trouble." And with that I dismissed the meeting.

When I got back to my cabin I hugged my bro, Percy, and walked to my bunk. On my pillow was a note, and it read...

Meet me on the beach.  
From: ?

So I ran out and down to the beach. When I got there it was almost time for dinner. But I didn't see anyone, I stood corrected, and Connor jumped out from no where. I screamed and then slapped him, and then after I hugged him, and I asked him a question, "Do you have any idea how we are going to keep us from my dad?"

"I don't know!" "Well we have to find a way, because he kinda like hates you."

"Well, who knows?"

"From what I know only Lauren, Travis, Apollo, Hermes, and Faith." Connor looked at me with relief and then he held my hand as we walked up for dinner. And as soon as we were almost to the pavilion I let go of his hand and he ran up to it while I hid behind a tree and waited till he was there and started walking up. When I got to my table Percy asked me something and my reply was "Just get some air".

"Okay" Percy said with a smile.

After dinner Lauren and Faith waited for me then we ran to get Connor and Travis. When we caught up with them the Apollo kids had already started the campfire songs.

So we pulled them to the side and whispered to them "Are we all ready for tomorrow morning, and are we all packed?" Connor gave me a smile and said yes, then Lauren and Travis, and lastly Faith.

Morning came quick. Me, Lauren, Faith, Travis, and Connor all met up on the beach. I told them how it was going to work. We all would go into the water, they would hold their breath, I would make the bubbles, and then we would get a ride from some hippocampi down to my dad's palace. When we got there I told them to wait for me to get back from opening the door.

After I opened the door and came back, I was MAD.


	8. Under the Sea Part 2

**WARNING: This chapter was also written completely/entirely by Tricia. We are not responsible for any mental help you may need…haha just kidding. Review please!**

Lauren had popped Faith's bubble and Faith went and hit her head against Lauren's head, and then her bubble popped, then they popped Travis's bubble, and then they went to Connor and they all hit there heads against Connor's bubble and got in.

"I turn my back for 2 minutes and I come back to this!" I yelled so loud that a passing fish even got scared.

"It wasn't my fault!" Connor replied.

"Who started it?" I asked. I already knew, but I wanted to hear for myself. They all pointed fingers so I asked again.

"Lauren" Faith confessed.

"So I guess I can not trust you guys then?" I asked kinda sarcastically.

"No, you can trust us! We will be good!" they all said together. So I made them all new bubbles, and went in. First I showed them their rooms, then went to talk to Poseidon, and then we ate lunch. After lunch we went to the game room. Travis beat Connor at a video game. Faith beat Lauren at Ping-Pong, and I beat Lauren at Uno. After all that we went to play Monopoly, Connor won. By the time monopoly was over it was time for dinner. My dad served us corn beef, steak, all kinds of pizza, meat loaf, chicken and waffle fries, corn, mashed potatoes, salad and dressing, and more. And to drink all kinds of stuff. After dinner we had dessert, watched a movie, and went to bed.

The yesterday was almost the same as the first day, but different lunch and dinner. But today was too totally different. After lunch we went to the game room, and when I went to go talk to my dad, but when I got back it was chaos. At first I thought they were just fooling around. But I found my dad's little refrigerator open and all his saltwater gone. I freaked out! Lauren and Travis were talking funny, Connor was just talking to himself, and Faith was just creeping me out.

"Hey Tricia, I found that..." my dad stopped in his tracks. I couldnt say anything. And then it got worse. Connor walked up to my dad and said "Hey Poseidon, so Tricia and I have kinda got a thing going on, and you know what I mean." And after he said that my dad looked at me then stormed off.  
I gave it till around dinner and then went to talk to my dad. At first he didn't look at me, but as soon as I started talking he looked at me.

He said "I do not have power over what you do, but tell me if you are happy and I'll be happy."

"I am happy. But I wanted to tell you on my own and at the right time."I told him.

At dinner Lauren, Faith, Travis, and Connor were fine, so I guess the saltwater wore off. We ate dinner and dessert. Then we watched a movie and had a snack. The movie seemed to last forever, but when it was finally over we went to bed.

The next morning when I woke up my dad was talking to some lady, and as soon as he saw me he said "Demeter, can this wait?"

"Why of course." she replied nicely. Then she turned around and saw me and said "Oh my goodness! What a mess!" Then I looked at the mirror, and saw that my hair was in a big mess and a big red spot on my cheek. My dad smiled at me, Demeter shook her head, and I started to laugh. After that I asked what was for breakfast.

Demeter yelled "Cereal!" I replied

"Demeter, may we please have cereal and waffles, please!" She finally cracked, and I went to get the others. After breakfast we had a seahorse race, and guess who won, me. But Faith said it wasn't fair so Connor, Travis, Faith, and Lauren had another race, and this time Travis won. Then when we went to the game room we got the surprise of Mr. D, Apollo, Hermes, Zeus, Hades and my dad playing poker.

Lauren whispered "I want to play!" And with that Lauren, Travis, and Faith walked in and started playing. Connor and I decided to take a walk through the kingdom.

"I'm sorry about telling your dad, and the saltwater." Connor told me.

I gave him a slight smile and said "It's ok. And my dad told me as long as I'm happy he's happy." And then I grabbed his hand and we walked and when all the gods saw us walk in they turned around. And then in unison they started singing some songs from Ariel like "Under the Sea", "Kiss the Girl", and that made Connor blush and me smile.

"So whose winning?" I said.


	9. FINAL CHAPTER: Under the Sea Part 3

"Why of course me!" Mr. D. yelled with a smile. But I wasn't interested so me and Connor went and played some card games, but I think I won almost every game we played. The poker game ended right before lunch. It was weird because at lunch Poseidon's wife and son were there. His wife was a mermaid and his son a merman. His wife's name was Lilly, and she was pretty. She had a pinkish tail, short black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a top on. His son's name was Hermet and he was so weird. He had an ugly colored tail, long brown hair, no shirt, he was really fat, long horns, and horrible teeth.

For lunch we had sandwiches, chips, and chocolate cake. After lunch we had another seahorse race, just for fun. But it went wrong. Because something spooked one of the horses and ran into the other horses and a huge crash happened. When the dust cleared me, Lauren, Faith, and Travis couldn't find Connor. So we walked back to the palace and in the game room there was Connor and my dad talking. Faith, Lauren, and Travis walked away, but I stayed, kinda eavesdropping. But we got there just a couple seconds before they got up. So I ran to my room, got a book, and started "reading". I could hear my dad and Connor saying something as they came down the hallway. But then Connor stopped and my dad kept walking. I had left my door open a little, and Connor came in.

He came over and sat on my bed, but I wouldn't look at him. "Why would you come back here when we all crashed, and we couldn't find you?" I yelled.

Connor smiled and said "Because I knew it would get you mad." That made me smile, but not for long. Then he did something that shocked me. He leaned in close, so I hugged him.

Then we heard three voices say "Epic fail!" And that made me realize that my door was still cracked a little. "Go away!" me and Connor yelled. And then the door swung wide open, and Lauren, Faith, and Travis came in.

So I stood up, got everyone out, and we went outside. But Travis and Connor went over to a mermaid and started talking to her. She got so mad that the water around her started boiling. I started counting "3...2...1..."

"Oh my goodness! That hurt!" they said together as they were coming back. "I told you!" I yelled laughing. And so I did what any nice person would do, I grabbed Connor's hand and we started walking.

Me and Connor ditched the others and we walked to one of the gardens, holding hands of course. We talked about a bunch of things like how I don't like Faith being alone and who would be a match for her. We walked and talked for about an hour. But our walk was cut short when I got a call from Chiron, on my underwater phone. Which my dad tells me I can only have when I'm with him.

Chiron was calling about something we needed to be at camp for, and that the bus was leaving in five days.

I looked at Connor and said "I'm not running".

**A/N: Well, this was the last chapter of Weekends of Darkness! Hope you enjoyed! If you didn't, oh well. This was our very first story, so we're still working at our writing and stuff. We went through sooo many ideas for this! And we actually have anther story almost all written that we think you will enjoy! It took us a while, and we still have to type everything, but we think it'll be awesome. Review and let us know what your favorite part was, who was your favorite couple, or who SHOULD be a couple! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It meant a lot. Until next time!**

**P.S. Eventually we might make a part two to this story, but we're still debating so let us know if we should! Our next story is kind of a continuation from the ending of this. It's been very fun to write and we wish we had video footage of us writing and talking about it. We have the attention span of ants, and some of the ideas we talked about were hilarious xD Anyway, thanks again!**


End file.
